Beauty and the Freak
by ShadowRose2184
Summary: My own twist on the classic fairy tale. Gazzy is 21, and the only one of the flock that isn't with somebody else. Until one day he goes to watch some people sky dive. Will she be able to see past his wings and get know   Gazzy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beauty and the Freak**

**A/N: **hey! So, I'm going to write for the Maximum Ride fandom. And there is something I want to know, are you guys fans of Fax? or Miggy? review of PM me and let me know! okay, so this is my first story, beauty and the freak, it's my own twist on the fairy tale beauty and the beast. If you don't get it right away, you will. It's not like there are any princesses or anything, it's more the moral of the fairy tale than the actual storyline. Here it is! let me know what you guys think. Oh yea! it stars the Gasman.

Gazzy's POV

It's been years since me, Fang, Ig, Max, Nudge, and Angel (no, I won't forget Total) have been a flock. We always hang out, get together on holidays, but we no longer all live together or go out to save the world.

Everyone has somebody else now. Max and Fang are married with a baby girl. She has Max's brown eyes and Fang's black hair and wings (reality-how awesome is that, okay, fiction again) Iggy's fiancé is a doctor who helped replace his damaged corneas, so now he can see. Nudge and Angel both have boyfriends. I, at age 21, am the only one that's lonely.

I haven't dated in three years. Every single girl has bailed once I showed her my wings. Disaster. So I just gave up for awhile. I wanted to find a girl who liked me for me, wings and all, but there don't seem to be many of those.

Right now I'm up in the air, back to where I'm comfortable, just clearing my head. I hear the noise of an engine, and my raptor vision shows me that it's one of those helicopters that they use for sky diving. That's always fun to watch, so I go a safe distance to see without being seen.

Lena's POV

"Dad", I groaned, "remind me why we're doing this?"

"Because when you were five you made a list of things you were going to do when you're eighteen. This was on that list."

"So, I was five!"

"So, I want to give you everything I can, since I couldn't give you a mother."

"I didn't want to talk about her right now, so I shut up. I realized that my dad was trying to make this a special father/daughter moment for us.

The pilot of the helicopter yelled back to us "you can jump anytime you'd like now."

Dad and I gathered up our parachutes and looked out the open door. I backed slowly from the edge.

He looks over at me with a smile. "You'll do fine kiddo. We've practiced it a hundred times in the wind tunnel. Now, would you like to go first, or should I?"

"I'll do it", I really wanted to get it over with, "But jump right after me, I want to be close, okay?"

I took a deep breath and jumped out. Apparently my dad, true to his word, followed closely behind, because I could hear him yelling after about twenty seconds. "get ready honey!"

Do I found the string with my hand, but I didn't pull yet. I was never good with the timing of the parachute, so my dad always told me when. "okay?", he yelled, and I prepared myself for the pull.

"Now!"

I heard the words.

I pulled the string.

Nothing happened.

Black swam before my eyes and I passed out in fear.

Father's POV 

I saw her pull it, and I saw her continue to plummet thousands of feet towards the earth.

I had to save her. But she couldn't know about me. It would give her a heart attack and then she'd die anyway. Knowing that her father is a . . . mutant. I cringe as I think about it. I hate that word.

I didn't know what to do, and all the while my daughter was falling faster. That's when I spotted something. . . or someone, flying towards us. Too big for a bird, too small for a plane, and then I knew. So I slipped out of my parachute, released my wings, and flew over to him.

Gazzy's POV

It was fun to watch. Normal people jumping out of airplanes, plummeting safely to the earth, almost flying. Almost like me.

Then something was wrong. Very wrong. The man's parachute opened, but the girl's didn't. I saw her body go limp, so I started flying over. Then the most surprising thing happened. The man took his parachute off, and a giant pair of wings flipped out.

He was flying towards me.

He talked fast. He had to, his daughter as falling to the ground as we hovered.

"My daughter, she's not like me . . . she can't know that I. . . please save her."

I looked at him hard in the eyes for one second, swa the pain there, and nodded. Then I folded my wings tightly to my back, and fell.

And the dad was gone.

**A/N: so what do you think so far? please review! opinions = :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: beauty and the freak.**

**A/N: this one is super short. like, reallllly short. it won't be a regular thing. It's an explanation for what happened during the fall.**

*_beep, beep, beep*_

stupid alarm clock.

_*Beep, beep*_

I groaned and rolled over in my. . . chair?

I bolted upright. The smell of bleach, rubber, and *shudder* blood hit my nostrils. Gross.

Hospital.

I can't believe that after everything I went through at The School I could even sleep in there. It wasn't even an alarm clock that woke me up. It was Her heart monitor.

I went to all this trouble to cover for her dad, cover for me, and take care of her, and I didn't even know the girl's name.

I stole a glance at her medical records. Lena. Lean Cartwright. I also noticed that she had a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm and collarbone, three broken ribs, and two fractures on her right leg. Even being caught by a human at that speed will seriously damage you. It hurt me too, but not nearly as bad. After I called 911 I flew (luckily, my wings didn't get hurt,) to Dr. Martinez's house. She put my arm in a sling and my left wrist in a cast. Now, two days later, I'm totally healed.

Lena. She looked pretty when she slept. Lucky she wasn't hurt worse. A miracle actually, that's what the doctor had said. When I caught her, I dropped a couple hundred feet to absorb the impact. Everybody thinks she fell in a 10 foot deep pool, and because she was limp it didn't affect her as much. Technically, she still should have died from it, either that or drowned going into the pool. But coincidentally, I was out for my morning run when I saw her go in and hurried to pull her out.

She hadn't woken up since EMS brought her here. She was quickly given anesthesia for the pain and so that they could operate on her. One of the broken ribs had punctured a lung.

I looked at her and cringed. I didn't even know her, and I hated myself for putting her through this much pain. However, I'm also glad to see her alive, so it all kinda balances out.

The biggest problem is that nobody can find out where her dad is, and not even I can come up with an explanation for that.

**A/N: so that's it! sorry again for it being that short. please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**


	3. author's note important

**A/N: First of all I'd like to thank all of you who read my stories, review, and have stuck with me through the long months that I haven't been able to update. I put a similar message like this in my other profile, BluePotterFan24. I made this new profile because I didn't want one of my friends who writes on here to know who I was because it made me nervous. But she knows now, so it doesn't matter. I'm sorry for not updating very often. I know that as a writer it is my responsibility to make time to write and update and I have no excuses, but I just can't. Whenever I first started writing on this website it was four years ago, when I moved here from my previous home in New York. I had never moved before in my life and it basically felt like I left everything behind and there was nothing here for me. I had always enjoyed writing and when my friend told me about this site I started a profile because I needed to get emotion out. But here's the thing, I still love writing, but I don't have some of the desire and loneliness that I had at that time. I have softball now, and a community theatre company where I can act and be myself without worrying about people judging me. I am so busy now, and a lot of people told me that it's no excuse, that they are just as busy as I am but they still update. That may be true, but here's the difference. I'm busy doing something that I love so that I don't NEED writing in my life every single day and I have something to belong to. Trust me, I'd love to just sit in my room for weeks isolated from the world, throwing myself into new chapters. But I can't. I haven't made any promises that I've broken; I knew that there would be gaps between updates. I actually know for a fact that I have a chapter (somewhere) written for Beauty and the Freak, I just need to find it. I will try to update soon. I am so sorry, and thank you so much. I love you guys for being patient with me. Please keep reading and REVIEWING, and once again I am sooooooo sorry.**

**Love,**

**ShadowRose2184**


End file.
